megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Female protagonist (Persona 3 Portable)
The female protagonist is a new playable character for the Persona 3 Portable. She is the polar opposite of the male protagonist. Her Persona Orpheus is gold, while his is a pale silver, her eyes are red, while his are blue, et cetera. She's also shown to have a cheery disposition, contrasting the male's reserved attitude. She also has the same pair of headphones, albeit with red accents instead of blue. Her main weapon is a Naginata that inflicts slash attacks, and she cannot use other weapons like her male counterpart can in Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Protagonist (Female) Design The female protagonist has auburn hair, which she always has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. She is seemingly shorter than the default male protagonist. She has red eyes and a pale complexion. At school and at Tartarus, she wears a school uniform of Gekkoukan High. She wears a Gekkoukan high badge, a red ribbon tie, a neck strap mp3 player (same as the Male Protagonist but hers is red), and loafers. On weekends and days off, she seems to wear a red scarf, light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots (along with her earphones).During June at Gekkoukan, she wears a white collared shirt, a red ribbon tie, her red mp3 player, and the school skirt. On the days off in Summer, she wears a short-sleeved orange shirt over a white-and-red striped tank top,a white skirt and white flats. She is never seen without her earphones except in several events where such accessories would not be appropriate, such as; the beach excursion in Yakushima (where she wears a pink ribbon bikini), the Summer Festival (if the player chose to wear a yukata), the brief school trip in Kyoto (in which she wears a bathrobe) and the post-New Years celebration in the nearby Shrine (in which she wears an orange kimono and replaced the usual barrettes in her hair with pink and red flower barrettes). Her High-Cut Armor is white in colour. It is also said by Yukari that her ears are not pierced. She is also said to be pretty. When she was a young girl she had short auburn hair down to her face, wore a red elementary school uniform, a red ribbon, dark red skirt, white socks, and gray shoes. Personality ''Persona 3 Portable's female protagonist is a silent one as is the case with most Megami Tensei protagonists although she does technically speak in battle when summoning a Persona and such. Unlike the male protagonist or Megami Tensei protagonists in general, she is very bubbly, funny, upbeat, and cheery. Her dialogue choices exhibit a broad spectrum of emotions, ranging from sarcasm, joking tones, utter seriousness, and otherwise depending on the player's choice. At school, she is said to have many admirers. She is a sharp contrast to the male protagonist who is very reserved and concise where she, on the other hand, is not afraid to interject into conversations where her male counterpart would remain silent. She is also said to be dependable and tough, just like how a leader should be. Profile Persona 3 Portable *'Initial Persona': Orpheus *'Ultimate Persona': Messiah *'Arcana': Fool, Death, Judgement, Universe She is the new playable female protagonist from P3P and shares the same backstory as her male counterpart, also beginning her story when she transfers to Gekkoukan. However, unlike with the male protagonist route, her story can be slightly altered. If she initiates the Moon Social Link with Shinjiro Aragaki and maxes it before the October 4th Full Moon Operation, his demise will not happen, and he will instead be in a coma for the rest of the game. During the last days of the female protagonist's route, a student will speak of his discharge from the hospital. Another addition to the Female Route is that you can choose who Igor's assistant is. Igor will ask you whether you think his assistant is male or female, and selecting "male" will allow you to unlock Theo as Igor's assistant, vs. Elizabeth. Theo is only available to the Female Protagonist, and can not be unlocked for the Male. In the Female Route, the player could choose to have a lover's route with Akihiko and Ken (who has a crush on her), although it seems that Akihiko is her real love interest for the game. Battle Quotes *"Orpheus!" or the name of the current Persona she is using (Enemy weak to attack/critical with Phys skill) *"Persona!" (When summoning Persona) *"I summon you!" (When summoning Persona) *"Here!" (When using items) *"Take this!" (When doing critical) Gallery Trivia *The in-game interface while using the female protagonist is pink, rather than blue. Also, it can be stated that the female protagonist wears orange in majority of her casual clothing, since orange is the complementary color of blue (the color the male protagonist usually wears) in the color wheel. *The female protagonist's bed is pink, eventhough her curtains are blue. *The barrettes in her hair can be seen as the roman numeral "XXII", which corresponds to the Fool arcana (The Fool may be either 0 or 22) and is used to indicate that she is a new character (Persona 3 originally had 21 characters, the female protagonist is the 22nd). *She is dubbed as MShe/FeMC/Minako Arisato by U.S. fans and Hamuko (ハム子 / 公子) by Japanese fans, loosely interpreting the last Kanji character for shujinkou (主人公) as Katakana. This refers to the early official P3P screen shot in which her name was written as "主人 公子" or shujin kouko (which means main character girl) (with "ko" as a suffix for female names). Users of the 2ch forum and Pixiv (a popular Japanese online art community) suggests that her appearance is reminiscent of the cute fictional hamster named Hamtaro. *All of her attack animations follow the "Slash" attack animation, as well as during a critical attack. *It is stated that she is closer to SEES than the main male character based on her Social Links and majority of her event choices. Examples of this include the choices on who to go to in the Summer Festival with (Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka and Yukari, Mitsuru and Aigis), and the Christmas Eve events (Akihiko in lover's route, Ken in lover's route, Fuuka and Yukari). This is likely due to her less reserved personality. *Interestingly, after finishing the game with the female protagonist, the credits roll only show the outline of (female) Orpheus as her silhouette passes by. This is in contrast with the rest of the SEES members and the Male Protagonist himself, who all have their ultimate Persona appear during the credits. *In some Social Links events (i.e.Magician, Moon and Star), she has a tendency to eat a lot of food (and sometimes her stomach is still groaning) just in the same way of the protagonist of Persona 3 in the manga adaptation. *On the remake of an All-Out Attack in Persona 3 Portable, her eyes are shown to be brown even though her artwork shows them to be crimson. *When using the fusion spell Cadenza her Orpheus portrait does not change unlike the male protagonist. *She is the only Persona protagonist who is never shown talking (outside battle). The ''Persona'' protagonist is shown talking in a flashback sequence in ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'', Tatsuya speaks in Eternal Punishment as Maya takes over as protagonist (as Maya had spoke in ''Innocent Sin''), the male protagonist will speak in the Persona 3 movie and the Persona 4 protagonist speaks in the anime and in ''Persona 4 Arena''. Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Protagonists